What it all comes down to
by Miss.writes-it-all
Summary: Terrible circumstances arise and Harry, Draco, and Severus find a family, but with their pasts, internal turmoil, and Voldemort's war raging will Harry be able to risk to loss of another who he now cares for. The family who formed through tragedy.
1. Terrible mistakes and remorseful regrets

What it all comes down to

By: -it-all

I don't own Harry Potter, though it relieves the stress to play around with them.

Please read and review

Chapter 1: terrible mistakes and remorseful regrets

I walked with urgency and fear guiding me as my heart fluttered painfully at what may have been- because of my ignorance. My thoughts remained with a certain young boy, one who may lie dying- all because of me. I thought they would protect him as their own, but from what I've only just heard I may have ended an innocent child's life by handing him over to relatives who only thought of this small boy as their unwanted burden. I knew if we lost him, the guilt I felt would kill me, but not before the emptiness ate me from the inside- out.

I reached my destination, but instead of felling slightly better knowing the boy would receive help, I only shook more noticeably knowing how Severus would react to my refusal to fetch him myself. He would put up a fight- that is until I tell him under which circumstances he would be needed… Harry Potter could be dead, because of my foolishness I would never live down.

With a quivering breath I rasped harshly on the cold wooded door leading to Severus's chambers, where he would most likely be brewing, some sort of Potion, it being summer that's all he seemed to do. I heard shuffling from within and quickly let my hand slip into the other where I wrung them trying and failing to rid myself of my nervous shaking. The tall, lean man then stood before me looking slightly surprised since I only ever bothered him this time of night…if something was amiss, which I knew there was.

"Albus…did you need something, is something the matter?" Hi brows were drawn tightly together as he took in what must only be my guilt-ridden face, and shaking frame. I cleared my throat knowing wasting any more time was not an option. "Severus I must ask a favor of you one of urgent circumstances." His once surprised expression immediately turned a different leaf, one of alert attentiveness as he inclined his head awaiting what I must have to say. I sighed and began what I knew would start a fight with the younger man.

"Severus you must fetch Harry from his residence immediately he…" His facial featured contorted as I anticipated his outburst, which indeed came. "Albus I will not as always you have asked o much of me and I refuse to pick up the brat when I have finally rid myself of him if only for the summer, I will not do it." I could not sit and argue and my usually controlled nerves whirled dangerously as I spoke. "Severus enough this cannot wait Arabella fire-called me saying that an ambulance was on its way to Harry's residence… some neighbors heard a commotion from the home and saw Harry's uncle beat him mercilessly, then he burnt him with a fire poker, but not before stabbing him with a knife. Harry then fell as a crash was heard." "Severus… Harry may very well be dead." "All they heard afterwards were screams from what they believed were from his aunt and cousin." "How did the neighbors see all this?" Severus asked now more than a little concerned, his face distant though I know every bit of information was stored judging how his eyes stared deeply into mine, he then snapped out of what seemed to be a memory to listen to my every word. "From what I heard… his Uncle wanted the world to see Harry's freakishness – and to teach Harry a lesson, but he pulled him inside before they heard the crash." "All they could really make out where Harry's screams as well as a struggle before the crash was heard."

Severus waited no longer he knew what he needed to do. "I will bring him back Albus – I promise by it." I only nodded as he pulled his clock on and swept past me leaving his quarter doors wide open. I closed them and went to inform Poppy who would be leaving in a few days time to prepare a bed for one Harry Potter whether he would make it here alive or not. I knew Severus would do whatever it cost to bring the small boy to the only place he called home. I can now comprehend exactly what he meant when he spoke those words to me only a few days prior to his departure. Oh I never should have let him go, but now it may very well be too late. It was a terrible mistake to let him step foot onto platform nine and three quarters, a mistake not even magic could solve. I would simply have to wait and see what damage I caused,  
>"Oh please hurry Severus."<p>

Severus:

I walked swiftly down the road of Privet drive nearly having a heart attack as sirens were heard drawing ever closer their red and blue lights flashing in the ever approaching distance. The neighbors were strewn about in panic speaking almost incoherently of murder and scandal in their own yards. Their screams mixing with the words and my heart almost stopped because if so many believed that Potter was dead it must be true. Thought the moment I thought that I mentally smacked myself for almost believing in what panicked stander-bys had to say in believing whatever the next piece of gossip was in such a situation as this.

I quickly whispered a concealment charm and cautiously approached the house in which the loudest screams were to be heard lights flickering on and off seen from the windows of the house. I suddenly realized the screams came from Potter's aunt Petunia and as I approached I was utterly surprised to hear her screaming at her husband and not Harry wherever he may be inside, as well as in what condition he was in. I took the opportunity their spout gave me and slipped inside.

Immediately the screaming intensified and I spotted the two in the hallway Petunia I noticed blocking what seemed to be a small broom cupboard as if life depended on it, and I felt as if I should know it did. I could now make out exactly what was being said and my shock only intensified. "I can't take this anymore Vernon I've stood helpless to Harry and Dudley both for far too long, and now I don't care whether you were to kill me now, but you will not harm Harry any longer I will not stand for it!" Her face was red and she trembled from the effort she exerted in her words as if she had held them within for far too long. I was only shocked by this because once Albus alerted me of this I assumed Petunia would be in on this too as Lily always told me she resented her for her magic.

Now I watched as she turned from whom she called Vernon to a slightly smaller boy I assumed was Dudley and in a surprisingly calm voice spoke to the trembling boy. "Dudley go pack all your things, if anything that you don't necessarily need arises leave it - we are leaving you will not be exposed to this any longer." He shook his head before stuttering helplessly "B-But mum w-what about H-Harry." She hugged him tightly and said this "We will not leave until Harry is safe from this place… I promise." He then agreed and ran to the stairs and halted his face suddenly turning pale, as all eyes including mine turned to him and I stared in shock at the pool of blood that stood in stark contrast to the white floors directly below the staircase with a good sized dent next to it. "Dudley…go," he then stepped tenderly over it and ran the rest of the way upstairs tears running down his face knowing as did I how the blood came to be there. It didn't take a scientist to figure out that Potter had more than likely been pushed down the stairs.

It was only then that I revealed myself to the pacing Petunia as I heard Vernon growl from behind. I watched as he then turned after one last attempt at the door leading to the cupboard before he turned and ran, though I was prepared and with one flick of the wrist he fell with a harsh thud to the floor which shook under his massive weight. Petunia who was still recovering from the shock of it all only sobbed upon seeing me and knowing I was there to help Harry pulled the beaten looking cupboard door open revealing upon closer inspection Potter, now only lay still and unmoving. I only got to see him for a moment before what looked to be muggle authorities burst through the door. I only had a moment to inspect the entire interior before Petunia and I both were bombarded with questions as was the other boy of Petunias as he had only just come downstairs with a single bulging suitcase.

Collective gasps were heard and ambulance workers were called in the moment they laid eyes on the small, deteriorating boy in the cupboard. Petunia motioned to her unconscious husband as she explained what had happened and how Vernon had snuck downstairs while they were all sleeping to "punish the boy" as he would always claim. I watched as they quickly loaded the boy onto a stretcher and I knew he wouldn't make it, not my Muggle means as so I quickly followed out wishing my best wishes to both Petunia and Dudley. She as well as made sure I kept Harry safe she spoke this quietly so only I could hear. "Severus please keep Harry safe take him to Hogwarts with you anywhere far away from here, give him a good home, and tell him I'm sorry I only wished him the best." I nodded as she teared up and I swiftly followed the unconscious boy to the ambulance a plan already forming in my head. I would upon arrival to the hospital oblivate the police escorts as well as the ambulance personnel and any others who may be aware of the boys arrival and replace it with a memory that the boy had been moved to a different hospital farther from here where another family member would care for him if in fact he actually survived.

I was sure it would work and knowing it would cause many issues to say that Potter had died in the home at the scene of the crime not only in the muggle world, but especially in the wizarding world. If anyone even heard that Harry Potter had died in his muggle relatives home an uproar would occur and I imagine Albus would be in more trouble then he likely already will be in. Yes this would work.

They were about to close the doors of the ambulance whose sirens wailed obscuring the view of the injured and dying boy from neighboring eyes. I quickly hid myself from view with a quick concealment charm and slid into a seat next to the boy where inside many personnel worked in an efforts attempt to stabilize the boy whose breathing became more erratic and his chest rose and fell, but only decreased its hold every few seconds. I knew I had to hurry, every second counted down to his last. I looked down in unconcealed pity at Potter, whose glasses were broken on his ghostly face, his eyes dark in the middles as his pupils remained dilated the rims were shadows, a stark color against his sickly, pale complexion. His mouth was agape as blood dripped from the corner where likely a broken jaw awaited repair. His once green, lively eyes stood vacant and open, but unseeing there iris hues darkened as they stared at me with tantalizing fear.

I continued to take in the sight of something I thought were impossible to ever see on a mere child, let alone someone who was said to be the world's savior from the dark lord. Though for now on Potter would always be a child who has carried too much to bear and collapsed because of what he had to life through and stay strong through. I watched as if in shocked silence as blood trickled from a wound on his side where his arms now rested as if even in unconsciousness and close to death he attempted to hide his wounds, something I now wondered if to him it was a normal occurrence those first few months back at Hogwarts.

Bruises and cuts adorned his face, arms, and what was seen of his legs though I was sure more would be discovered under the massive clothes he wore at the moment were gone and replaced with better clothes that fit his now extremely small frame. I couldn't see where his uncle burnt him with the hot poker but I did see a rather large knot on the top of his head where blood had appeared to stick and dry in his hair. I felt sick knowing someone could do this to a child and feel nothing at all and saying he was a freak and deserved it crossed too many well- drawn lines, which all of them Vernon Dursley had passed without glancing back once.

I only withdrew from my thoughts when a sound out of the ordinary, frantic tones was heard. A single gasp was heard, one that silenced the entire Ambulance that only continued to drive its way to the hospital. I looked quickly to be sure Potter hadn't made such a strange sound and nearly passed out by what I knew was happening.

Potter was lain on the stretcher just as bruised as he was only seconds before, but something was wrong, amiss. Immediately I knew what as Potter opened his eyes which had closed upon his gasp for air and a tear slide down to his cheek, he knew as did I. His intake of breath then was unnatural, incomplete, and it faltered and did at his lips. His chest fell still, and a ghost-like form took shape over his entire body. By this time the ambulance had reached the hospital, and we all lurched unsteadily as it halted.

I watched helplessly as everything seemed to move in slow-motion as they carried the young boy into the hospital on the stretcher, his green eyes wide and fearful, but dead looking deeply into mine, and I could not move even when I had my plan to obliviate the personnel, I knew I could not do it now though, Potter is dead. If there were any way to bring him back - this would be our only option. By the time we made it to Hogwarts it would be too late, he would be too far gone to be helped.

I sucked in a breath as immediately my well-placed concealment charm fell as I stood on shaking legs and walked through the two sliding doors toward wherever Potter must be found. I knew well enough that Potter could very well die just by having muggle treatment done to him especially when he is already so injured and pronounced dead once already, and could still be. His entire magical core could have already faltered by the strain, and it would know by unable to protect him from whatever muggle treatment it could be given. I only wish there were another way, though I knew either way Potter could very well be dead.

I located the information and registration desks and requested information on where Mr. Potter was located and what floor I should move to. The younger woman who sat behind the desk only hesitated slightly before saying I would have to wait as he was still in Emergency, before he would be moved to the intensive care unit. I wondered why I could not go back there and only nodded before retreating to a private room set off to the side. I unsheathed my wand and sent off a silver doe which pawed gingerly at my outstretched hand before it disappeared only leaving a wisp of silver smoke to inform Dumbledore of all that had occurred and where I was located.

I now only waited for information on whether Potter would ever make it back to Hogwarts alive again. I retreated to a near-by waiting room as the true smells of a muggle hospital hit me with a strength I could not comprehend, and I truly felt sorrow for Potter at this moment, Potter who may never live to be sixteen.


	2. Aroused fears and pensieve thoughts

Chapter 2: aroused fears

By: Miss. writes-it-all

Please read and review

I waited in the cramped, noisy waiting room for what seemed to be hours. I had no information on whether Potter had died, or if he would live to see another face again, if he would make it to Hogwarts once more.

The smell of death and sickness hung in the surrounding air, and I breathed it in only sparingly as it sent chills down my spine. Never in my life had I smelt such vulgar animosities.

Not even my most potent potions smelt so vile, maybe because they held no significant meaning behind them, they were not what remained of a person when they finally drifted from this world, as cruel as it was – some tried to cling desperately to life, but still slipped away.

They only had so much to leave behind- so much they still had to say that they could not.

I felt like with each passing moment I was losing hope of Potter's survival, surely even in the muggle world they didn't need this much time to bring someone from the brink of death, especially such a helpless, young boy.

I could only sit with my thoughts.

That must be it then…Potter had not made it, had not awaken from death itself, these muggle doctors just did not wish to tell Potter's only visitor that the boy could not be saved. How could it be otherwise?

I had been sitting for several hours already judging by how faint pink, and orange light crept through the slivers of the pulled window curtains, and by the silence of an early morning of sleeping patients, and families who had been through such long nights.

Surely Potter would have been moved to the intensive care until as they called it…surely.

I was exhausted, by the worry I had felt all night.

Who could blame me, not only must I worry if Potter was even helped when he died on the ride here, but I must also worry if this muggle treatment had already succeeded in killing him as well.

What choice did I have…he was dead when they brought him into the hospital, and I was helpless with no information what-so-ever on his well-being.

I still could not comprehend how an uncle could hurt the child they were asked to protect in such a cruel way, and all because of something he had no control over.

I still heard Petunia's conversation with her-husband all too well – Potter had suffered long- term abuse physically and mentally and I was blind to it, as were we all.

I was also to blame for the boy's unknown condition as was Albus for sending the boy there in the first place, really we were all to blame, and if the boy did die-well… guilt would surely hang from many lives.

A voice called my name in the distance and I was shook from my reverie "Severus Snape for a Harry Potter?" I stood unsteadily as my foot fell asleep after so long of not moving at all.

I walked quickly over to a younger blonde woman who held a clipboard and pen in her hand.

"Yes I am he." I answered searching her facial features for any clue on Mr. Potter's condition.

She smiled warmly detecting my worried presence "Mr. Snape if you will please follow me I will allow you to Speak to Harry's doctor, he will answer your questions as well as ask some questions."

I inclined my head in approval and followed her swiftly out of the monotone waiting room.

I was lead through several halls as I attempted to pinpoint my and Mr. Potter's exact location before I read a sign overhead that bluntly stated Intensive Care Unit.

The woman hurried her pacing and lead me to a door similar to many of the others on the hall, the hall itself stood in a stark white that if you stared at it too long could hurt your eyes.

The noise level also intensified and I quickly developed a headache after so many hours of silence.

People bustled about from one room to the next and the vile smell increased ten-fold the moment I stepped into the hall.

No one else seemed to mind, though I guess they were used to it after seeing so much they thought of it all differently.

I know stood in front of the polished oak door that read: Dr. Martin, M.D. I was gestured inside and upon opening the door was a man that seemed to be about my age sitting with a smile adorning his face and his hands clasped together tightly.

He gestured to a comfortable chair on the opposite side of the desk and I sat quickly intent on finding answers that were in fact left unanswered.

The man in front of me smiled warmly before clearing his throat to begin the conversation.

"Hello Mr. Snape I am very happy to see you waited for this meeting, but before we begin I'm afraid I must ask a few questions to verify you know our patient."

"Of course I anticipated nothing less."

The doctor seemed pleased enough.

"Fine, now first can you tell me the information you know of the patient in question?"

"Harry Potter who is 14 years old with black, unruly hair, glasses, with a rather peculiar scar of a lightning bolt on his forehead." I said leaving the comment of the boy's scar vague, but down to the point, which the doctor took.

"What is your relationship to the boy, might I ask."

It was now time for a bit of a truth stretch.

"The boy is one of my students who confides in me at a private school in Scotland where he stays year-round except for the summers."

A nod of acknowledgment was placed before he continued.

"What do you know of the accident that brought Harry into this…situation?"

"I had arrived at the scene of his relatives home after being informed by the headmaster of the school that one of the students had been in a terrible accident." "I only know his Uncle caused him bodily harm and he died on the trip to the hospital."

Then as an after-thought to get some information going I asked "Is this…true, I would truly hope not." I knew I looked worried, it was clearly visible on my tired features.

The doctor's expression softened considerably as he straightened himself as if- bracing himself for a hard topic of conversation.

"Mr. Snape I'm afraid to say that it is true and that- Harry was pronounced dead upon arriving to the hospital late last night."

I sat back in my chair all strength I had left from last night deflated instantly upon hearing that we had all failed the young boy.

I could not bring myself to cry though as I had hated the boy for far too long, but recently I realized I may have been wrong and too late.

"But- I must say that once he was taken into emergency we were able to bring him back, but still he was gone for at least seven to eight minutes at most."

"Oh" was all I could manage at that moment and I felt completely and utterly exhausted. Fear still gripping painfully to my heart, fear for what this could all mean.

"I'm afraid to say this isn't the only problem we now face that could…ultimately end Harry's life." I could only look into the man's silver eyes and wait. I had strength for nothing else at this point. I was scared, but who could blame me?

He sighed heavily and rubbed roughly at his brow before he looked up again.

"I'm sure you realized how long it took for us to stabilize him in the emergency room seeing on how many hours you sat waiting."

I nodded in understanding.

"Well complications arose when we assessed his injuries done to him." "Despite the burn wounds, and other various injuries Harry had sustained, I'm afraid he will need emergency surgery."

Oh no, this was not good as it was very rarely that a wizard ever had a muggle procedure done to them at all, let alone an emergency surgery. Potter might not make it out once they put him under an anesthesia medication as it was sometimes lethal to wizards as it reacted badly to a wizard's magical core, if not that then there was always an underlying reaction the worst in being it completely wipes out a wizard's core.

"Where does he require surgery, may I ask?"

"When he was stabbed- he was caught in the right lung, very close to his heart, which would have been fatal almost instantly, but I'm sorry to say he will die rather quickly, without this surgery.

It's just too close to call, I'm afraid." "He needs this surgery now, immediately and all you must do is to sign the papers."

He continued speaking despite my shocked expression.

"To explain a bit- the lungs as you may well know deliver oxygen to the bloodstream, organs, and most importantly the brain." "If left untreated he will suffer brain damage, any longer a wait and he will run out of oxygen, and he will die."

"Oh…I see." My voice sounded weak and I hated that.

"I'm afraid…this is not the only problem."

I only stared, "there is something else…wrong?"

"When you are stabbed in the lung, it also begins to fill with your own blood which could cause you to choke to death, and I honestly don't know what has kept him alive this long."

"Usually a person could die in the first fifteen to thirty minutes, this boy is a miracle, even more so if he makes it through today, I truly am sorry for both of you." "He is far too young"

"Yes…he is." Was my only reply, I had nothing left in me. I felt strangely cold and empty inside as I sat in this place knowing Potter would likely die no matter what was done to sustain his life.

I weighed my options, only to realize there was none. Potter would likely die, that was it. I could only let it circle in my mind, one thought, one life…lost.

It was like he was already gone and I was just sitting here imagining otherwise, It felt as if even the doctor who was supposed to save his life had given up as well.

It would seem as though we lost, but I could only hope, if nothing else I must only hope.

I sighed heavily knowing I may be jeopardizing Potter's smallest chance of surviving this horrendous experience. "With one request I have."

"Of course." he spoke lightly, carefully as did I. "I-I request to go back with him into the surgery room, I know it is uncommon, but I must be with him just so if these are his last moments…he won't be alone."

The Doctor never hesitated a moment before saying that it was fine, and with the issue settled I signed the papers with a heavy heart. I could be sealing Potter's fate with ink. 'But then again, what choice did I have?'

I was left alone for a moment so as the nurses could prepare Potter for his surgery it was likely to be easy though as he was still unconscious and had yet to wake, and he might never again.

I knew I should inform Albus of what was to happen and I sent out yet another urgent patronus. He needed to know of what might befall of Potter.

Only was it seconds later that I was surprised by the presence of a silver phoenix who spoke as the voice of Albus with only a few words to be said.

"Watch him Severus, and please don't leave his side, if anything should go wrong as I fear it may go to St. Mungo's immediately."

The phoenix then evaporated as the door to the room opened and I was lead away to change into what in better, more dignified terms were called surgical uniforms.

When I saw the dark blue jumpsuit I wished I weren't here, but knew I must do this least I lose Potter.

My mood didn't lighten at any moment after that, it only became worse. If that were ever possible though it seemed to be possible enough.

I was finally going to see Potter, see what damages his uncle afflicted upon his own nephew.

Upon arriving to the enclosed curtain hiding Potter from view, I felt a chill creep up my spine, and I felt impending doom encircle me.

They nodded and gestured for me to momentarily see the boy. I only hesitated slightly before gingerly pulling back the curtains and closing them once I stepped beyond them.

Staring down at the boy it was apparent at how injured he was.

His chest stood bare with only bandaged gauze wrapped tightly around where his right lung would reside. The bandage was stained a deep red and it spread through-out the worn cloth.

I also noticed some angry red marks adorning his stomach, arms, and what could be seen of his slightly exposed legs.

I knew just by glimpsing at the marks, that these were the alleged burn wounds his uncle afflicted on him. Among these were various bruises and cuts, some that ran deep through his chest and arms.

Though what I really noticed was the unnatural color of Potter's face, it was as if there was no color left to define on his shallow features.

He looked all the world like he had already gone too far, as if he had died the night before and it was too late. I sighed knowing this could become a dark reality to us all.

But I had no time left, neither did this boy.

Then too soon were the curtains pulled back and a doctor wheeled Potter's portable bed into an adjourning room, he was still unconscious and I doubt strongly he had regained it in these past hours.

"Okay we got to get anesthesia into him so he won't wake up during this surgery."

I really wished they wouldn't, but they began to prepare for it, ignorant to what harm it would likely cause.

Oh-no. I felt all color drain from my face and I knew what impending doom awaited me, I just hope I am wrong. Knowing they were going to put a muggle medication into Potter's system, and again I had no time to prepare and the boy had less.

Seconds later did they wheel in the cart of needles and the inconspicuous bottles of various medications I could not even begin to decipher.

One of the younger nurses set up a needle attached to a long thin tube, and I was surprised to say the least when she plunged it into Potter's vein and I suppressed a shudder when a clear liquid slid through the thin tube and into Potter's vein.

I watched anxiously to see any changes in Potter's condition.

I sighed when I saw no changes, he seemed fine and they were about to bring in a small table with surgical tools.

That is only before an elongated beep filled the near silenced surgical room from the heart monitor also attached to the boy.

The line that had moved in an elegant up and down motion was now a flat line that stretched as long as the sound the machine emitted.

It was only moments later that frantic footsteps filled the halls outside and in the small room room as Potter lurched and electrical shocks pulsated through him, though the sound of a failed heart still dominated the now frantic room.

I was pushed to the side as they tried to revive the young boy that laid before us all, who was in desperate need of an emergency surgery.

Other than the shock pulsating through Potter, he laid too still, dangerously still, deathly still.

I knew his heart had failed but again I could not move him.

If I even tried he would die in my arms before I could even see the old castle.

The shock from apparition alone could really hurt someone who was not prepared, but someone who had already died twice in a muggle hospital was too close to even contemplate the idea.

So I watched hopelessly as the doctors and nurses attempted to bring life back to the small form before them.

The savior of the wizarding world.

The sound of a boy's failed heart only grew more apparent, his life slowly leaving him, all we had left, though they tried, tried so hard to save this child.

He made a new sound, as though he was choking, a trail of blood slowly falling from the corner of his faint icy, blue lips.

Lips that did not regain its color, not then and I doubted ever again.


	3. One long day

Chapter 3: One long day

Please read and review

Watching everything in slow motion was much more painful than if it were going as fast as it was in reality.

In slow motion it prolonged the events, made them surreal and imaginative.

As if someone simply imagined this scenario and wished to watch every detail pass by slowly, deliberately making it near unbearable on everyone who depended on this boy.

It forced me to watch this young boy in front of me die slowly and obviously painfully.

The blood that had dripped from the corner of his chapped lips had yet to cease and his scared, dead eyes stared blankly ahead to whoever moved to stand in their icy gaze.

His heart had yet to gain a beat of life and I had lost almost all hope of him ever wakening from this.

I could not be feel like I had a part to this, but I'm not sure how.

All I know is that Potter's life hung in the balance and I really did not want to be there for them to give up on such a short life, such a young child. I cannot leave though so they will just not give up.

I can't watch as this boy loses his life, but things are not going in his favor. It seems near impossible for him to make it through this…alive in the end his magic may not even be able to save him.

A wizard's last resort many a time, but I fear Potter's magical core is weakening, his only real defense in this case.

I feel helpless knowing I can't breathe life into him, cannot save him this time.

It has been far too long a day, which has really yet to begin.

I just wish it would end soon in by which time I hoped to have Potter transported safely to St. Mungo's.

The surgeon had by then walked in prepared for the surgery, and for a moment only stood transfixed by the door before he ran over to the table which the boy had been placed on.

He assessed the problem before he cut an incision into the rib area on Potter's chest, quickly laying out gauze and sterile wipes to stop spread of infection he then slipped in a strange tube and I nearly fainted upon seeing blood slowly leak out of it and into some test sample tubes.

The surgery had yet to begin and all the medical staff looked exhausted already.

It seemed they were about to call it when he had yet to gain a breath of air, as all hope for this boy seemed to dissaparate.

I had also lost hope that this boy would ever awaken from his darkness that had enveloped him.

'It looked like this was Potter's final stand, or simply his final breaths' I thought dismally.

I could see something in the surgeons eyes-defeat, painful defeat.

They were about to call it, to quit.

The room became quiet as activity stopped all faces stricken and forlorn.

Some held tears in their eyes, others masked distress. I could show nothing, for I could not decipher my own emotional rage.

A sigh escaped into the near silent room.

Suddenly a lone beep was heard, and then another.

I looked to the heart monitor that had found a heartbeat in the boy.

There were short hills that adorned the tired screen.

This was only by his magic's doing I thought disdainfully otherwise he would be dead even if the muggle doctor had done that particular…procedure.

Potter would have likely died last night in the ambulance, or if not then but when he was entered into the hospital only moments later.

Thankfully these doctors and surgeons wasted no time in quickly working on the incision tying up all the loose ends and repairing his lung as best they could.

I took me a moment to realize this was part of the surgery, but to me I wouldn't have told the difference either way.

I saw another nurse add in another injection in which another clear liquid was added into Potter's already drained body now under too much muggle medicine.

I could only stand a foot by the table as the glare of large lights shone harshly on Potter's pale body.

I could only watch as Potter's heartbeat went erratic several times causing the doctors to go into a panic only for it to come back if not weaker each time, slower even.

I knew that as soon as this surgery was complete I would need to get Albus down here- immediately so together they could transport the boy to St. Mungo's as carefully as possible.

I knew it would be rough though and even possibly a failed attempt, but I didn't want to dwell too deeply on it now when everything was too close to call.

It seemed now hours later did they sew up Potter's incision and begin to slowly roll him to the surgical recovery unit to be closely monitored from now on.

I quickly followed and began to devise an escape plan which these muggles could not discover.

I knew they must have documents on the boy by now, those would have to be erased surely, otherwise the whole muggle and wizarding world would go into a frenzy trying to figure it out.

I knew it would kill the boy when everyone discovered the horrid truth, if he even survived the night. I often wondered if Potter was immune to demise, but now having seen his life end abruptly and return I could no longer even consider the possibility.

In short this boy had dealt with far too much, and I knew this wasn't the end, if not only the beginning.

I sighed and rubbed roughly at my brow the stress of it all fully on me alone.

I wished nothing more than to get Potter out of this infernal place and to 's where they can rid him of these muggle drugs- surely.

The walk to the surgical recovery unit was quick and they lead his bed to a curtained area and with tender care transferred him to clean, crisp sheets on a bed which head was lying slightly upwards and a remote which controlled how he lay in it.

They instructed me on which button to push if any complications arose which turned out to be a small rounded one attached to the wall right above the boys head.

I only nodded before the surgical assistant pulled the curtains closed around us.

I took this as a chance to call Albus and pulled my wand out.

With a quick flick a doe appeared yet again as I whispered the message so as to avoid any curiosity from any nurses who were busily working the area.

I knew he would come when I told him I would need his help in moving Potter.

I was most decidedly right in that matter as he arrived moments later to the location I relayed to him.

Albus:

I apparated immediately following Severus's patronus.

I had been worried and frightened to hear the boy's condition thus far, and when Severus told of Harry's intimate danger my fears only increased ten-fold.

I was as I heard an older wizard once say 'worried to death'.

I followed Severus's instruction and came upon a large building that was a strange white, antique color on the outside with sliding doors.

Hospital was clearly marked in several areas to show others that this indeed was an emergency hospital.

Upon walking into the front sliding doors a distinct smell of sterile surfaces and medications hit my senses, and my eyes watered momentarily before I became accustomed to the strong smell.

I walked up to what seemed to be a registration desk and asked an older woman for directions to Mr. Potter's location.

"Hello madam I am looking for Mr. Potter, where might he be located?"

She looked onto a list that sat adjacent to her skimming down it rather quickly before looking up to meet my gaze.

"Mr. Potter is in the surgical recovery unit on the second floor, but sir…"

I interrupted immediately by saying "Excuse me madam I am sorry but…Obliviate!" "Now then I will begin by saying that there is not a Harry Potter in registry it was merely a simple error in the system, please expose of it properly and thank you."

The woman only nodded as I walked away shredding the evidence of Mr. Potter ever taking residence in this hospital.

I walked swiftly to the lifts and pushed an illuminated number two before lurching as the lift carried me up two levels, before stopping as I stepped out, my erratic nerves having returned with a vengeance.

I walked aimlessly through the hall as some curtains were placed around beds of patients some in obvious pain while others merely slept through it.

I checked the names of each patient on the clipboards with all their information on them before finally finding Mr. Potter's and stepping through the enclosed curtain.

I stopped as the curtain fell from my grip behind me as I looked upon a badly injured Harry Potter and saw as Severus sat merely watching not knowing of my presence until I cleared my throat and he turned seriously towards me watching me consider the situation.

I knew there was no time to waste questioning Severus on every detail of what has happened thus far as I spoke with urgency underlining my voice.

"Severus I have taken care of his documents now all we must do is obliviate the staff who has cared for him, but how will we gather them all together?"

I watched as Severus thought, his expression concentrated and deeply-lined with thought, before something flashed in his eyes as he stood facing me.

"Albus get out your wand and be ready to cast obliviate, I will call them."

I was not certain on what he meant as he had yet to move, but he didn't explain any more before he acted.

With an out-stretched hand he slammed into what appeared to be a small red button just above Mr. Potter's head.

Immediately the activity outside the enclosed area turned frantic and Severus once more turned to me.

"Be ready Albus!"

Suddenly a group of Doctors and nurses pushed the curtain aside as I put my hand up, and they halted and I shouted "Obliviate!"I stopped to breathe a moment before completing the full spell.

"This Patient is not Harry Potter- this is an unknown patient whom you have just released and we have come to collect him, we thank you for your assistance." "You may go we can handle this from here."

With that they dispersed their faces showing their obvious confusion.

I turned and found Severus carefully unhooking him from what seemed many cords and injection sites as he instructed me that they would need to apparate immediately.

I was already prepared for it and watched as Severus silenced a machine with a quick wandless spell and at my confused glance he spoke in a reserved voice.

"This is a heart monitor which in fact tells anyone who wishes to know-whether Potter is alive or not, but when it flat-lines as these infernal doctors call it- Potter has died, be prepared for it to happen Albus."

"It likely will, and not for the first time-I hate to say."

I was taken aback by this and my own heart raced as I prepared myself for just that.

It came too suddenly as Severus unplugged Harry from the machine with seemingly clumsy hands, and I watched the boy intently watching for any change.

I was not ready in the slightest by what I would ultimately witness.

A horrible experience that would forever haunt me.

Harry's chest rose and fell, but it never rose after that.

I quickly began to panic as my gaze shifted to the heart monitor and saw with a horrified expression what Severus said was a flat line that ran across the length of the screen and I could only imagine what sound it could possibly make.

I faintly heard Severus shouting for my attention though everything seemed to spin in and out of focus as I knew exactly what was happening…I had failed and I was swallowed by the guilt it gave.

I only registered Severus picking Harry up from the white sheets as I looked over the injured boy.

I saw his facial expression.

He looked surprised by something I thought would seem significant, but instead of wondering upon it I quickly grabbed him pulling him close to me and the three of us quickly apparated on the spot.

The scene of the hospital leaking slowly from our views, though etched in our memories forever.


	4. To finally know

Chapter 4: Finally knowing

By: Miss. Writes-it-all

Please read and review

It took a moment to register my surroundings.

I had to blink to get the white blur of the muggle hospital from my view.

The contrast from the muggle hospital and a wizarding hospital was quite clear at that moment, especially after the near panic caused by the young boy that lay very still in my arms.

Immediately after the shift in the world had rightened itself, I was only mildly shocked to find a waiting bed to lay Potter down in as well as several medical witches and wizards awaiting to hear of his condition.

I quickly overcame the shock of it all and informed the staff of the boy's condition.

"The boy has been induced with muggle anesthetics and he is slowly dying as we speak."

My words rendered the lot of them into action quickly escorting us to a private room to the side which expanded the moment the first witch stepped over the threshold.

None of them spoke for a moment only assessing this boy's careful condition.

Many potions would surely be involved, I thought vaguely all the while watching their every action taken on this boy who had possibly taken too much and simply given in to his ever pressing darkness.

I could only wish otherwise, this boy needed to survive this, to come out on top.

I couldn't help but feel a slight sense of hope upon seeing the process however slight being made to this situation.

I also realized the boy had all but taken my mind's train of thought since I found him immensely injured. Only now could my mind travel elsewhere probably due to the new-found hope, that or the fact that I was no longer alone in this eventful occurrence.

I now had Albus who I knew would help take care of everything as well.

For the first time I thought of all that had happened so far and tried in vain to decipher how I know felt for James's-and Lily's son.

'My hate for him has gone on for far too long to simply feel sympathetic towards him, nor could I hate him for his arrogance and pitiful adoration from his relatives- however now I know were non-existent.'

'Perhaps I could say I felt mutual in my feelings towards him now, but I would not know exactly how I will feel until he awakens- if he awakens that is, I thought bitterly.'

It will surely be a bitter-sweet moment for me if-when he does finally awaken and speak to us once again, whether he wishes to speak to me or not.

If he does awaken there will be much to answer to not only for him, but for all of us as well as there may be some problems with his relatives now-particularly one Vernon Dursley.

I had all but forgiven Petunia and who son considering the circumstances under which they lived

I can honestly say I don't know what I would do were I to meet face-to-face with him again. I could not fell much of anything that night I first meet the large man who at the time had merely wished to further harm his nephew.

I suppose I should hate him not Potter, but I could not simply bury years of animosity however wrong it may have been.

I was snapped from my deeply-implanted thoughts when I heard voices speaking to Albus and I from a near-distance.

I looked up and realized one of the doctors who had been working on Potter was speaking.

His dark eyes showed a unique kindness behind them when he spoke to us behind his tan complexion.

"We will simply have to see- if he makes it through the night then I would bet he could make a physical recovery that is, however mentally… well from what I have heard it must be tough for such a young kid to go through."

"All I ask you two to do is be there for him, though I'm sure you already had that in mind's eye."

"Oh yes of course." Albus responded casting a worry-filled look to Harry.

"If you wish you may spend the night here-he could wake at anytime, but I must warn you not to take this as a false hope." The man then hesitantly continued.

"He may never wake up."

His eyes showed an immense sadness at these words though his voice conveyed well hidden emotion.

I'm sure with a job like his these types of situations unfortunately were quite frequent however advanced the wizarding world was in this field.

That did not however make them easier to bear.

"I'm sorry, but it's always possible…I'll just leave you to it then." With that he turned and walked away, his staff following closely behind each giving us reassuring glances and sympathetic smiles before retreating.

I then slowly unsheathed my wand and turned conjuring a rounded armchair and pillow and sat suddenly extremely tired and ready to finally sleep.

At this point I could care less of proper decorum.

I watched as Albus matched my own tired expression only his wizened features made him look a bit sick and slightly pale as well.

If I were to say I was not even slightly worried for Albus- Potter as well, well then I would be lying.

Even my Slytherin traits could not hide that fact it would be a lie.

"Albus" I began slowly fighting through my exhaustion "Go get some sleep I will stay." He looked down-right defeated.

"You will call me when he awakens?" He inquired softly.

"Of course," was my equally quiet reply.

Without another word he stood wearily and within seconds he was gone. The soft wind that licked my face only relaxed my tired muscles more and I felt my eyes slowly drifting close.

The last comprehendible thought I remembered before I fell asleep was, 'I hope Potter is awake when I awaken- tomorrow.'

Moments later I drifted into a welcomed sleep my last sights of the boy seemingly sleeping in his bed, in the darkness of the quiet room.

ss

It's a bit different, I slowly realize, but I know it's real.

The edges are frayed a vague and unimportant fact at the moment, I thought and quickly turned to more important matters.

Surely there was-something important, but it was quiet, strangely quiet.

I seemed as though my thoughts echoed outside my mind's well constructed walls.

I watched in relief at the boy who lay asleep in his bed seemingly unaware of my presence though I expected no less.

I waited for something to happen as if that was all there was to do. I was perfectly fine with it though.

Suddenly something shifted and everything flew out of proportion all at once.

I felt a difference in the air or some sort of unforeseen substance I could not quite place.

I only watched as if feeling I should wait.

Suddenly Albus walked in, his face impassive, though his eyes dark.

Immediately I went to him concerned at his appearance. I had never seen him like this before. I frightened me considerably.

Anyone who has ever known Albus would know that no sight had ever adorned the older man's face, not even in the worst of circumstances like Voldemort's war raging ever present in many life.

Not even when he asked me to spy for Voldemort.

He looked at me with an immense sadness in his eyes and I could not help but wonder why.

"Severus- Harry is dead, he died in his sleep last night." "I thought you ought to know."

I was shocked into silence though by how little emotion he displayed in his words only his eyes held sadness.

No this was not true, it could not be he was right there he looked like he was sleeping-merely sleeping.

"Albus what are you talking about Potter is –right there…wait where did he go?" and he will not return

"He is gone Severus- he was speaking in his sleep moments before he died." "He was speaking Severus- speaking to you."

I missed him speaking to me- to anyone for the last time? No this could not possibly be, but I felt the pain should I not feel the pain if it weren't.

"No Albus-this is impossible, it is…" Albus' expression though cut off my remaining words, his eyes boring into mine.

"He said good-bye Severus- he said Good-bye." Albus now shed tears of a glistening white and cried continuously and mercilessly until he to disappeared and I was alone or so I thought.

The floorboard creaked softly next to Potter's bed when I looked up I was shocked to meet Potter's eyes which looked dead and they stared deeply, blankly into mine.

His face was a deep shade of an unnatural blue hue and his hands shook unsteadily. His mouth widened only no words were produced, his jaw now slackened, hanging loosely.

He stood though he looked the picture of death and I found myself unable to move afraid if I did he would act as well.

This was the only time I can ever say I was afraid to act against Potter.

His features changed suddenly and his skin darkened and his eyes became inscribed into his bone hardening around the rim, a deep scarlet color staining the skin on the side of his lip.

His eyes showed a sudden sadness though only momentarily before I watched in horror as they became inflamed in hate pointed directly towards me.

He did not advance merely held my gaze as a cold overcame my insides as though several dementors had entered the room with every intention to suck out my soul, and I shivered violently.

My physical actions caused Potter to move as I watched in extreme unease.

Though he did not advance a step, no instead he crumbled, limbs sprawling in a final attempt to compose himself before failing.

His head hit first the floor and a horrific sight overcame me as a desperation filled his eyes before his skull connected sharply to the hard floor below and all turned to a dark dust, his entire body following shortly after.

There was nothing left to claim the boy- who-lived had died and crumbled in this spot except the few dust particles the recent reoccurring wind had yet to disturb.

The wind that had suddenly appeared without a warning, the wind that held my screams of horror at the sight I just witnessed, the image forever ingrained in my mind.

Potter the boy I swore to protect, dead and I unable to do anything but sit and watch, helpless.

This time it was different, there was no way to bring him back, no way. As the cold gently pulled me down, I closed my eyes and awaited my own end.

Then everything turned dark as I sat up and wiped what I had thought would be blood from my forehead, only to find it as sweat instead.

My heartbeat was erratic and I felt sick as I felt it pounding loudly and violently to the inside of my chest. My breathing only coming in short rasps of air and I felt my hands shaking spasmodically.

I pulled my wand when I realized I was still in the hospital room in St. Mungo's, but felt slightly more reassured when a natural light streamed through an open window lighting the room and announcing the start of the day.

I was alone in the room with only Potter as company.

My eyes followed the lights rays as they hit Potter's faint colored face and I steeled myself for anything to come, but was relieved when a spell cast on the boy reassured me that he had survived through the long night, and I through mine.

I pulled my chair carefully to prevent any sound closer to the boy if not hesitantly still expecting him to disappear again.

I slowed my heartbeat and sighed trying to calm my sporadic nerves. With an added gentleness to my touch I slowly lifted my still shaking hand and placed it gently against his cheek, taking in his still too pale features.

My hands then trailed hesitantly down to his chest hoping these spells were accurate as I pressed my ear next to his chest and with new found relieve listened for a peace-filled moment to his calm heartbeat.

After the night I had experienced I knew I could not let Potter die, not after he survived so long on his own throughout all of this.

I sighed knowing now it had only been a dream, none of it had actually happened, thankfully enough though I did wonder why I would dream of such a thing especially knowing it had been Potter he had dreamed about in such a horrific way.

Now feeling calmer than he had since Albus had come for him in his rooms at Hogwarts he relaxed back into his armchair with a deep sigh simply staring at the boy who had come so close to leaving everything behind too many times already.

'He looks more at peace as well' I thought openly still taking in his features, and feeling as though this boy would recover from this ordeal.

Though something odd caught my eye as I looked over him for any extra bumps or bruises they may have neglected to cure upon trying to revive him.

In a panic I brushed the fringe from his forehead and sucked in a breath at the sight I beheld.

Upon his small forehead lay his legendary scar given to him by He-who-must-not-be-named cut lightly on the left side of his face. Though what left me in angered shock was the identical one that was marring his skin on the opposite side of his forehead.

It was obviously cut by something sharp and looked out of place on his pale skin, the red, irritated skin raised and hackled around the cut. It seemed a recent cut by the looks it gave, and I knew who had done it- Vernon Dursley.

The man who was supposed to care for the boy though that was obviously not the case. Albus would need to know about this and I planned to put that man behind bars for the rest of his miserable life, and longer.

No human should be capable of hurting a child. To do so is an inhuman act to hurt a child in such a way.

I tenderly traced the scars path on skin feeling immense sadness knowing how this child must have felt going through that and as I was pulling my hand away eyes I had never thought would open again, opened and stared at me transfixed, and confusion filled the pupils they held.

I knew that Potter must know I had seen the damage by the hurt look that slowly replaced the confusion.


	5. Is it finally over?

Chapter 5:

By: Miss. writes-it-all

I own nothing recognizable though J. K. Rowling does.

Please read and review

AN: Sorry guys this took so long, but I have been really busy lately and have not found much time to write fan fiction and as well I also spend some time doing other sorts of writing than just HP fan fiction. I am also at the moment struggling to overcome a bit of writer's block for this fic and some of my others so please bear with me, Thanks to all my readers.

It seemed as if in that moment when those brilliant green eyes opened I was rendered speechless.

It was as if my brain had momentarily shut down and left me to think of something to say to this child-who nearly died before my eyes and was now seeing me for the first time after this whole ordeal, unaware that I had yet to leave his side.

What could I say when even I did not know how I felt for the boy.

I had not much time to contemplate the dilemma I faced for a small voice spoke through the still silence.

"Professor?" I stopped, his voice it was different then the voice I had heard all these years in all my potions classes. The voice I had everyday dreaded hearing and now wished would return.

It was distant, hesitant as if knowing it should not be heard in fear of reprimand, but the boy should know I would not lay a finger to him threateningly if at all-especially now.

He could not be afraid of me, but then his eyes held his true emotions, true feelings.

Tantalizing fear shone brightly in his wide eyes, and I was horrified to find eyes unlike any Lily had ever held in her gaze, except when the dark lord had come to take her son, her only son away at infancy.

She had fought…and lost all in a matter of seconds and the pace of it all could scare anyone into the fear I saw in her son's wide-eyed gaze.

Potter simply stared at me too afraid to say another word instead opting to listen to me as if knowing I would indeed speak up.

I knew not what to say- except the one question that has been nagging at my mind since I arrived to find the boy dying in a cupboard.

I knew my words were likely not the first you said to someone who you had wondered would even survive, but at that particular moment- I was at a complete loss.

"Potter," I began slowly knowing of the shock my hasty words would surely bring.

"What do you remember about the other night- if anything how did it start?" I knew the straight forward question would surely surprise him, but his answer would surely render me even more perturbed.

I could only wonder.

The boy hesitated and I knew his reluctance would only lengthen this conversation that I had only willingly if I should say- started.

Silence reigned heavily through the warded room and the fear never once lifted from Potter's tired eyes. He only gazed at me afraid of an outburst for his incompetence.

I knew though at this moment my conscience could not handle such a voice. I didn't know if it would ever be able to sound such a thing towards this particular boy again.

I could see the fear in his eyes as he fought a battle within with a likely morbid ending either way in his mind.

I allowed my eyes to drop their carefully constructed shields and showed the boy- that I would not hurt him that I only wished to help him.

I had no way of knowing if my true intentions would indeed show through to the boy at all.

I saw with slight surprise the trust that then filled his eyes if only slightly with what he knew of me at this point.

This would be the beginning of a long chain of events.

I realized in his actions how trusting this boy was, and likely-how his Uncle had abused that trust and morphed what should have been an almost father-son role in Harry's life.

Looking at the abused child in front of me, I was certain no such interaction had occurred within that household.

Memories of my own father's actions played themselves over in my mind.

The situation regrettably at the moment between us was-similar and I hated to think that Potter had also fallen victim to such an occurrence as this was.

No matter our past encounters, no one deserved such treatment, especially him.

Not only that but the boy's uncle had wished him dead- something no parent or guardian should ever have cross their mind.

I turned my attention back to the boy once more and saw his trusting gaze linger slightly as I had not raised my voice or hand to him yet nor would I.

I decided upon his silence to try a different approach and my words came before I myself was fully prepared.

"Harry- answer me."

Potter gasped as his eyes widened to stare incredibly at me and his mouth opened as if to speak only no sound came out.

I was surprised what one sentence so small and insignificant could do to him that is until I remembered how unlikely it was to have heard a voice that was not raised in anger- or even the last time someone had called him just-Harry.

No labels, no harsh tones and no callings.

I watched to see if he would speak up and answer my question but saw in his gaze he had no intention to speak up at all.

Though as always Potter surprises me and he speaks.

"Sir-w-where am I…what am I doing here?"

I sighed aloud and stood up, just what I needed for him to ask me questions without Albus here to answer them.

I knew I should answer then to an extent at least. Potter deserved to know something about why he was here.

"You Potter are in St. Mungo's- placed here because of your Uncle's… mistreatment towards you."

I watched as he cringed and shivered his eyes growing distant and vacant.

I stood dumb-founded as a tear slid down his face and then another, the boy sunk into a fresh memory and I was sure I knew of what.

I took this opportunity and stepped out of the room and quickly called for Albus neglecting in my haste to tell the old wizard that Potter was awake instead letting my unease show through my words.

I stood pacing in the hall outside of the boy's room when a distraught Dumbledore popped in beside me.

His words shook me from my reverie. "Severus what is wrong is Harry progressing any since last I saw him?" His tone held a strong fear and I suddenly realized my mistake.

Albus thought the boy had died in his sleep last night and had not been saved this time.

I had neglected to inform Albus the boy was awake or even alive at all, the boy's survival had been a slim chance as it was.

"Albus he is awake and he is asking why he is here. He is also at the moment caught in a memory…likely of the last moments he had before he passed out in the Dursley's home, in a cupboard."

My voice shook slightly at those last words and I felt the ever growing anger at Vernon Dursley and what he had done and said to the boy he had been entrusted into his care at infancy.

Albus all though the terrible circumstances brightened visibly and I knew this whole ordeal had taken much from his- usual persona-always cheer-filled had become slightly depressed.

"Let us see him then-shall we, he is likely highly uncomfortable and confused at the moment-come."

I knew what Albus had really said though, I must see the boy myself, I was terrified of his likely demise.

I with much reluctance followed Albus back into the small hospital room where the boy lay ignorantly awaiting horrific news of his death and how he once more miraculously survived if not for his magic-he would have lost the title the-boy-who-lived.

What of his magic, I thought suddenly.

What had those muggle medications done to his magical core if it had not fully extinguished it after such trauma placed heavily on it?

I suppose-we must simply wait and see, this boy had much to recover from.

When I fully entered the room-I saw the boy laying in the bed staring wide-eyed at the headmaster who at the moment seemed torn between coddling him and treating him with a bit more decorum because of his age.

I watched in trepidation as Albus spoke to the boy who had nearly died by his Uncle's hand. The same uncle Albus had placed him with.

"Harry-you don't know how happy I am to see you well again, I have been terribly worried for you my boy."

"How are you, my boy, nothing troubling you at all, any pains we should know about?" Potter hesitated not sure whether to speak or be silent before replying, "Fine sir."

Albus frowned slightly at the boys behavior before letting a cautious expression take over his features.

"Harry do you remember what your Uncle did to you to warrant such a visit as to St. Mungo's?" Albus asked with a cautious tone and Potter's eyes-widened as fear took hold again.

I visibly saw the boy shrinking into himself again before he slowly relaxed and causally shook his head in a negative gesture.

This perturbed me-did he simply not wish to speak out or did he really-? I would have to watch him closely.

I saw this reaction also disturbed Albus just as much and he sighed aloud before slowly turning to me.

"Severus I know you did not wish to be the one to tell the boy of what has happened since the incident only days ago- but I think it is best. Seeing as you were there."

I knew this would happen-I was stuck, there was no easy way out for this. I couldn't argue with Albus-not now.

We had both been through too much over the past few days.

"Fine-if you believe it best," then I turned to Potter who looked at me incredulously, "there is much to discuss Potter."

I nodded to Albus who took it as a request to be alone and silently left the dense room. I sighed inwardly and rubbed roughly at my brow.

"I arrived on Privet Drive on request by the headmaster who told me something terrible was amiss at you- the Dursley's residence and I upon arriving at the scene heard horrific screaming."

The boy's eyes widened at that and his eyes searched mine for answers.

"I crept into the home to find Petunia- your aunt screaming at her-husband who was trying to get into a cupboard located at the bottom of the stairs."

I paused this may be a chance to hear from the boy on the matter-even if he didn't wish to elaborate on the actual incident.

"Does this have any significance to you, Potter?" Two emerald eyes simply stared back into mine and he looked indecisive before he uttered two words-only two.

"My-b-bedroom," I knowing this must be a step for this child so I only nodded before I continued speaking. This boy deserved to know what really happened after he passed out.

"Petunia was-despite my first thoughts-protecting you from her enraged husband."

"You had by then likely passed out in that cupboard." Silence, stunned silence filled the hollowed room.

"I stunned him just as the authorities swarmed the home."

If Potter had been conversing at all through-out this he would have seemed stunned silent, but considering he barely spoke a word I could not tell.

"Potter-do you not remember anything your uncle did to you?" A nod- a negative one at that was all I received although Potter seemed to be trying to collect something through his distant, clouded eyes.

"Potter- I hope you realize that despite what you may think of me in regards to you- I hate what I am about to tell you."

This made Potter seem extremely nervous as he grabbed the blankets in which lay over him in his tight fists.

"These past few days have been extremely trying for all of us, and I-have been here through-out it all."

I couldn't believe what I was saying, but in my defense I had no way to go about this in an easy manner.

"You received several burn wounds and you were beaten by your Uncle- he just kept trying to get to you he was unrelenting in his anger."

"It w-was that bad?" Potter asked referring to the room we were presently in.

I turned to him and spoke, "I haven't gotten to the terrible part yet."

I cringed slightly as I realized how I was explaining this without my emotionless shield- I was letting some of the fear I felt when his heart stopped show in my words.

He looked at me with widened eyes he knew his Uncle's true potential I'm sure.

"There is no easy way to tell you this Potter, but your Uncle was adamant on ending you life that night."

He stared incredously at me and his eyes began to water at the thought of it actually being true.

"He brought a knife to you and you being injured beyond your capacity already could not fight him off, and no one could expect you to."

"He stabbed you then in your right lung so close to a fatal area of your heart, and as you may know your lung delivers air and blood through-out your body which stopped doing so when he stabbed you."

"You were transported to a muggle hospital where I rode in the ambulance with you unseen by any muggles."

"We had almost reached the hospital when- your heart stopped for the first time and they carried you in trying to revive you."

"Potter your uncle actually succeeded in killing you, but the only reason you're still living now is-your magic."

"I must say though reluctantly at that this was not the first time this event occurred likewise it happened several more times."

"Right before my eyes," I hadn't realized I had spoken that aloud and quickly watched to see his reaction, that is until I realized something I should have realized.

This is all a shock to him- especially if he could not recall the events taking place.

The boy stared wide-eyed at me but I knew he wasn't really registering all I was telling him, but the parts that would stand out in anyone suffering in his situation.

"I'm afraid this is not the only dilemma you may now face-you may have lost your magic."

A gasp was all that was audible in the near-silent room. I looked down on the boy who lay with his face suffocating on his sheets and him being still, too still.

I suddenly thought of all the possible situations and none were any good for this boy's health.

I don't know what I had done but immediatley regretted being so blunt on the whole subject.

Perhaps- it was simply too much to handle at once.

I stood quickly and ran out of the room catching the attention of Albus and several staff medi-witches and wizards.

"He's- he's I don't know he just fell over, I don't know what is wrong with him."

The staff within hearing distance ran into the room as Albus and I waited for any news on what was wrong with the boy.

I saw with each passing moment Albus becoming weaker, and less able to hold that twinkle in his eye.

When they arrived moments later I was relieved by their expressions.

"He is fine he merely passed out though he will likely do so for a while if put under pressure or overwhelming emotion due to his magical and physical trauma."

"Since he is stable-now would be a good time to take him home so he may adjust in a more home-based atmosphere, and as I hear it you have been literally living in hospitals these last few days so now would be a good time to recuperate."

"The times ahead may be trying, and life-changing."

I realize then he was speaking to me and I nodded before relieve flooded my entire being, I could finally go home and sleep in my own bed.

Suddenly my good mood faltered as a thought hit me so suddenly- as well as an idea-as crazy as it was, but first I needed to know something.

"Albus where will Potter be placed," I asked turning to the tired old wizard beside me.

"I'm not sure Severus perhaps headquarters," the older wizard answered looking quite thoughtful with something hidden behind his blue gaze.

He turned his gaze to me waiting expectedly.

It took a moment for me to register his words before I rather incompetently voiced my opinion on the matter.

"Albus there is no one there to help the boy through what will surely become a traumatic experience as well as no one who has sat in a muggle hospital watching helplessly as this boy died-more than once."

"T-They would not understand."

Albus's eyes twinkled and I chastised myself for my incompetence.

"Aww Severus, my boy you would most understand the situation wouldn't you."

I faltered in my words I was trying to pronounce after my mistake and I quickly recovered by speaking of another fact.

"And his magic-he could just as well be… completely-vulnerable should the dark lord or any death eater discover where the boy is."

I dare not speak of the fears underlying my words, the boy could temporarily become a squib. The worst case scenario would be for him to lose his magic- substantially.

"Hmmm, true Severus," suddenly he seemed as if he had a brilliant plan.

"Severus Harry will stay with you in your quarters at Hogwarts where- if he still feels able to he may finish his studies in a safe environment."

If I hadn't already thought of the idea and had been about to suggest such- I would have been filled with complete shock and outrage.

Though- really I felt too tired to wade around in these waters so I quickly yet somewhat reluctantly agreed.

"If you think it- best Albus," the grin on his face was unmistakable he could see right through me- and maybe even deeper than I.

"Wonderful, you may travel by portkey, if you would just take Harry into your arms and I will assist in activating it- you will arrive just outside your personal quarters."

I only grimly nodded at what I had put myself into and gingerly pulled the unconscious boy into my arms, where his body lay limp and slack against my slightly muscled arms.

I shivered at the memory of when I had last seen- and felt the boy in this condition.

No less than few seconds later was the world spinning around me and I breathed in deeply a sigh of relief as these pasts few days melted into something new.


End file.
